I Gotta Go My Own Way
by Shopper-mania
Summary: Songfic. Lily breaks up with James,but why? One shot for now but could be continued.


I Gotta Go My Own Way

I Gotta Go My Own Way

Disclaimer: I don't own this song. It Is from High School Musical, sung by Troy and Gabriella who are played by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. I don't own James or Lily either.

Author's Note: Just so you know, I don't actually like (well, it's ok) HSM I just thought this song was fitting for this story. Also this song is sung by two people so I tried to not put their lines together as to not confuse anyone. If anyone wants to see the lyrics again and who sang them (i.e. Troy or Gabriella) and the scene from the movie, go to: /lyrics/h/highschoolmusical2/gottagomyownway.html

Dedication: I dedicate this to Suzanna and perhaps Fiona. You're all studs! And _We're All in This Together!_

* * *

_Troy,_

"James"

_I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Something about us_

_doesn't seem right these days_

_Life keeps gettin in the way_

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan_

_Is always rearranged_

Lily looked up at James, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm so sorry."

_It's so hard to say_

_But I've gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be ok... _

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

"I can't do it anymore." Lily looked away. "I just, I just can't handle it"

_We might find our place in this_

_World someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" James said incredulously.

_Don't wanna leave it all behind_

_But I get my hopes up_

_And I watch them fall everytime_

_Another colour turns to grey_

_And it's just too hard to watch it all_

_Slowly fade away _

"That's the point, James. You never understand".

_I'm leaving today 'cause I_

_Gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be ok... _

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

"It's not working. I just can't…"

_We might find our place in this_

_World someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

"It would never work. There's just so many…" Lily sighed, "Goodbye, James."

_What about us? _

_What about everything we've been through?_

"Wait…You can't just go like this, Lily"

_What about trust?_

Lily kept her eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry"

_You know I never wanted to hurt you_

"I don't want to hurt you"

_W__hat about me?_

"I just… there's more to it than you know, James. And more that I'll never be able to tell you."

_What am I supposed to do?_

"Why not? That's what I'm meant to be here for."

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you_

James reached out to stroke Lily's cheek.

_I'll miss you_

Lily flinched. "I can't, James, I just can't."

_So_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

Lily turned and started towards the door her shoulders shaking slightly.

_Why do you have to go?_

"Why, Lily. You at least owe me that."

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

Lily stayed with her back towards James. "Please, just try to understand"

_I'm trying to understand_

"Understand what exactly?" James said stepping closer to Lily

_We might find our place in this_

_World someday_

_But at least for now_

Lily looked back at him, tears flowing silently down her face.

_I want you to stay_

Lily laughed without humor. "Trust me, James. It's better this way. You don't want to be with me. There are things you don't know about me, James".

_I __gotta go my own way_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

"I don't want you to go. Please, Lily, don't you know I'll always want to be with you."

_What about us? _

"Not if you knew, James. Not if you knew."

_I just don't belong here_

"Then tell me. Give me _some_ reason to justify this." James spoke in a whisper, his words desperate.

_I hope you understand_

"No James. Please, just let it go"

_I'm trying to understand_

Lily turned back to the door and reached out. Slowly she turned the doorknob.

_We might find our place in this_

_World someday_

_But at least for now_

"No Lily…Please" James spoke normally, but inside his heart was breaking.

The door shut with a bang, as if to represent Lily's actions and intentions.

_I gotta go my own way_

Whenever he was with Lily he could always picture him and her, in 5, maybe 10 years with little James and Lily's running around. Some with dark messy hair, others with light fiery hair. He saw through that window once again and suddenly, abruptly it slammed shut, on his fingers as he had peered into it for a closer look, leaving him with a stabbing pain that would never fade. She was gone, their future vanishing and he closed his heart on the world.

_I gotta go my own way_

James sank to the cold, hard ground and, for the first time in his life, truly cried, his sobs echoing around the room, past the window and carried out, along the sweeping, desolate plains.

_I gotta go my own way_

* * *

Hope you like it. Don't hate Lily, she has her reasons.

So far this is a one-shot but I could continue it so if you want me to- motivate, inspire me! In other words, review even if just to say you hate it. I'd love to know people are actually reading my story.

Also I know their isn't much text but I tried to give it that effect, after all, it's a break-up, it's not meant to be happy, despite the context I got this song from(i.e. all singing)

Thanks for getting this far! Once again Please review and also thats to Izzy for helping me out. She's awesome, check out her stories. xxiggi44

xx

Shopper-Mania


End file.
